Collaborations
by Hopelessly Devoted to Seto
Summary: I've had a bit too much time on my hands... so, I've used Hailie's Song (partially why Rated-R ------0) for Seto, Yami Bakura, and Malik to sing to. Whatever, just read it.


        Well, I spent WAY too much time listening to the Eminem Show ever since I borrowed it from my friend, so I decided to do a short and sweet fan fiction for "Hailie's Song." **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OWNS ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS, FIGURES, AND ANY OTHER TOPICS IN REFERENCE TO YU-GI-OH! IN THIS FAN FICTION, AND MARSHALL MATHERS OWNS THE SONG, ALL CREDIT GOES TO BOTH OF THESE BRILLIANT MINDS**… and since Eminem's lyrics are sacred, I didn't change a word. Well, tell me if I just wasted my time doing this, or it was worth the typing. ---_---0 REVIEW!!! I don't care if it's an insulting comment, give me something!

***      *      ***

(Music begins)

**Seto, Malik & Yami Bakura. **(mellow and harmoniously) _Da, da, da, dum…_ (pause)

**Seto.** Yo, I can't sing, but, I feel like singing. I wanna fuckin' sing. Cuz I'm happy. Yeah, I'm happy. (laughs slightly) I got my baby back. Yo, check it out…

**Malik. **(sweetly with feeling) _Some days I sit, ::sit:: staring out the window, ::dow:: _(visions pass of him as a child, sitting inside an obscure tomb wrapped in bandages, trembling and solitary) _Watching this world pass me by… _(sights of him sprinting along the streets vigorously, curiously pointing to the television, hand in hand with Isis) _Sometimes I think, ::think:: there's nothing to live for ::for::_ (screen passes slowly along his flickering eyes) _I almost break down and cry… _(display changes to him sobbing, yelling seated at his desk, knocking the tray of soup from Odeon's hands) _Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy, oh-so crazy_ (flashbacks to him clutching his head in frustration, curled up in bed, while moaning in anger and frustration)  _Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?_ (an image of Malik as a child passes along the screen, watching the horizon sadly, fair curls blowing in the wind, about to return back into the tomb with Isis) _But, when I see my baby, suddenly, I'm not crazy_ (Malik and Isis both younger, smiling and giggling, sprinting along the streets, playfully rolling together along mounds of sand) _It all makes sense when I look into her eyes… _(Malik as an infant, lifting a flower-chained necklace for an adolescent Isis.)

**Malik. **(passionately) Oh, no--

**Seto & Yami Bakura. **(melodically) _Cuz, sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders,_ (visualization of Malik telling Odeon he would always be his older brother, even if not biologically) _Everyone's leaning on me… Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then she comes back to me…_ (flashback to the tomb, Malik and Odeon both meet in a warm embrace.)

**Seto.** (sings affectionately) _My baby girl_ _::girl:: _(Mokuba chuckling, while Seto gently pushes him on the swing of a cinder playground) _Keeps getting older ::der:: _(flashback to Duelist Kingdom when Mokuba meets Seto at swift run, and throws his arms around Seto's waist while tears trickle along his face) _I watch her grow up with pride…_ (both at the orphanage laughing together, while Mokuba smiles down, rested on Seto's shoulders) _People make jokes, ::jokes::_ _cuz they don't understand me ::me::_ (groups of older children tease and shove Mokuba, while Seto confronts them angrily) _They just don't see my real side… _(a shot is seen of Seto furiously snatching Yugi's star chips after Téa's speech, while he coldly glares back to Yugi crying on the ground) _I act like shit don't phase me,_ _inside it drives me crazy_ (Seto is seen retreating in fear from the Egyptian tablets Isis reveals to him) _My insecurities could eat me alive…_  (a silhouette of the Alcatraz Tower and island, while only Seto's azure eyes pass along the screen) _But, then I see my baby, suddenly, I'm not crazy_ (visions pass of Seto as a child, embracing Mokuba, while both sit in bed during the night in the orphanage) _It all makes sense when I look into her eyes…_ (Mokuba grins up to Seto gratefully, seeing him refuse to be adopted without his brother.)

**Seto. **(passionately) Oh, no--

**Yami Bakura & Malik.** (vocalizing smoothly) _Cuz, sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders,_ (Mokuba is seen holding back Seto by the back of his shirt hesitantly, while slipping on his backpack, and the screen quickly changes to them playing chess) _Everyone's leaning on me… Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then she comes back to me…_ (Seto is seen holding Mokuba closely, bent on the ground on his knees.)

**Yami Bakura. **_Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter. If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father. To show her how I feel about her. How proud I am that I got her. God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't. Now you probably got this picture from my public persona, that I'm a pistol packin' drug addict who bags on his mama. But I wanna to just take this time out to be perfectly honest, cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside of my soul. And just know that I grow colder, the older I grow. This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold, and this load is like the weight of the world, and I think my neck is breakin'. Should I give just up or try to live up to these expectations? Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself, but I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin' hell. But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt. So many chances, man, it's too bad--could have had someone else. But the years that I've wasted is nothing to the tears that I've tasted, so here's what I'm facin' 3 felonies, 6 years of probation. I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman. I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman. Man, I should have seen it coming. What did I stick my penis up in? Wouldn't have ripped the pre-nup up if I'da seen what she was fuckin'. But fuck it, it's over. There's no reason to cry no more. I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore. Hailie, so, sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya. Our baby's traveled back to the arms of her rightful owner. And suddenly it seems like my shoulders blades have just shifted.  It's like the greatest gift you could get. The weight has been lifted, and--_

**Yami Bakura, Seto & Malik. **(Bakura is seen smiling kindly, and embracing Ryou) _Now, it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders,_ (visualization of Bakura gazing dejectedly back to his deserted village, while snowy hair blows in his eyes) _Everyone's leaning on me… Cuz my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier, nothing can take her from me…_ (photograph pinned on a tack board is seen of Bakura embracing Malik enthusiastically, while Malik sweat drops.)

**Yami Bakura & Malik.** Woo!

**Seto. **(laughs again) Told you I can't sing… oh well, I tried. Hailie, remember when I said, if you ever need anything, daddy would be right there? Guess what? Daddy's here, and I ain't going nowhere, baby. I love you… (Mokuba hugs his neck, and Seto kisses him on the head.)

(Song fades)


End file.
